<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Je t'aime... by Vivichan10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698720">Je t'aime...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivichan10/pseuds/Vivichan10'>Vivichan10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kibbs/NCIS french version [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivichan10/pseuds/Vivichan10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kibbs. Traduction de mon OS "I love you..."<br/>Il est tard et Kate et Gibbs sont seuls dans les bureaux. Kate a une question à poser à son boss qui pourrait tout changer entre eux.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jethro Gibbs/Caitlin Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kibbs/NCIS french version [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Je t'aime...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677171">I love you...</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivichan10/pseuds/Vivichan10">Vivichan10</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bonjour!<br/>Je poste aujourd'hui la version française de mon OS "I love you..." pour les francophones intéressés. Enjoy! *-*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il était si tard que Gibbs s'attendait à être seul dans l'espace de travail. Quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit enfin, il en sortit et but une gorgée de son café.<em> Parfait, aussi corsé et noir qu'il l'aimait!</em><br/>Il aurait pu rentrer à la maison pour travailler sur son bateau, ou même, pour une fois, dormir un peu; mais il était resté pour finir de la paperasse qui traînait sur son bureau depuis bien trop longtemps.<br/>Comme il l'avait imaginé, tous les bureaux étaient vides, enfin, tous sauf un. Endormie sur son bureau Kate était là. Il sourit. Avec le temps elle devenait de plus en plus comme lui et même si c'était un peu tordu, il en était pas peu fier. Depuis Air Force One elle s'était transformée, et était vite devenue l'un des meilleurs agents qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Elle était devenu aussi paranoïaque que lui, dormait avec son arme et s'était pour ainsi dire tant investie dans son travail, qu'elle semblait vivre au bureau. Mais bon... même s'il appréciait vraiment (<em>même un peu trop s'il était honnête avec lui-même) </em>à quel point elle était impliquée, il savait aussi quels étaient les inconvénients de cette vie, il était passé par là. Après tout, le mariage avec son travail était la seule relation qu'il n'avait jamais fait foirer, ça en disait très long sur sa vie. Et il ne voulait pas que Kate souffre, comme lui il souffrait. Ce n'était pas une vie de dormir au bureau pour une jeune femme comme elle. Elle méritait beaucoup mieux.</p><p>Il s'assit à son bureau et comme d'habitude se congratula d'avoir placé celui de Kate juste dans sa ligne de mire. Il l'observa. Elle semblait si paisible et sincèrement, elle était à couper le souffle. <em>Arrête toi tout de suite vieux loup de mer, </em>s'intima-t-il mentalement, <em>tout d'abord pense à la règle n°12... et je te stoppe tout de suite, même si les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes, elle est trop jeune et trop bien pour toi. Pourquoi voudrait-elle d'un connard, irritable et vieux comme toi?</em><br/>Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il était attiré à elle comme à un aimant. Cela allait contre toute logique et tout bon sens, mais il avait du finir par admettre que Kate était bien plus qu'une collègue ou même une amie à ses yeux. Il se mit une claque sur sa nuque et se leva. Au moins, s'il la réveillait il pourrait peut être se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à faire au lieu d'avoir des fantaisies totalement inappropriées qui incluaient toutes l'agent dont il était le patron.</p><p>Il laissa son gobelet de café sur son bureau et se releva en le contournant. Debout devant Caitlin il se sentait comme un idiot. Comment la réveiller? <em>Du nerf marin!</em> Il posa une main sur son épaule et murmura</p><p>-Agent Todd... Kate...</p><p>Kate remua légèrement et bientôt ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle sauta sur ses pieds, honteuse de s'être endormie et encore plus d'avoir été réveillée par Gibbs.</p><p>-Gibbs! Désolée je...</p><p>-Tout va bien Kate. Rentre chez toi. Crois-moi, on paye plus vite que l'on pense d'un torticolis le fait de dormir sur ces bureaux.</p><p>-Et toi? Tu ne vas pas te coucher? demanda-t-elle avec un air qui pouvait tout aussi bien dire "c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité".</p><p>-J'ai de la paperasse...</p><p>Kate hocha la tête et avec son air buté elle se rassit donc à son poste comme pour lui signifier que si lui ne rentrait pas, elle n'en ferait rien non plus. Par expérience, Gibbs savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, ni à discuter pour la faire changer d'avis. Caitlin Todd n'était pas du genre à changer d'avis facilement, et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle pourrait le blesser s'il essayait de le faire. Pour Dieu sait quelle raison, il était presque soulagé de ne pas la voir partir et encore plus qu'elle choisisse délibérément de rester avec lui au lieu de rentrer, ou pire, sortir avec une nouvelle conquête. <em>Non, il n'était vraiment pas jaloux des conquêtes de sa subordonnée. Ce serait ridicule, n'est-ce pas...</em> Pour la forme, il lui envoya l'un de ses fameux regards et puis il s'en retourna à sa pile de rapports alors que Kate allumait son ordinateur.<br/>Il avait toujours aimé travailler avec elle. Avec Tony il fallait toujours l'entendre parler de mannequins qu'il avait dragué la veille, et McGee parlait beaucoup trop d'informatique pour qu'il n'y comprenne un traître mot. Kate, elle, travaillait en silence. Silence qui était loin d'être pesant... non, il dirait même qu'il était réconfortant. La seule présence de la jeune femme éclairait toujours ces longues heures de travail bureaucratique.</p><p>Il se pencha sur le premier document, pas tout à fait certain de parvenir à se concentrer alors que Kate le distrayait sans même essayer. Il souffla et but une gorgée de café, ce qui visiblement attira l'attention de Kate. Elle lui demanda la raison de cette frustration du regard. Il aurait été fou de lui répondre que c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait clairement pas se lever de son bureau, dégager une mèche de cheveux de son visage parfait et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle en oublie son propre nom qu'il était frustré. Ne recevant pas de réponse, la jeune femme secoua la tête et se retourna vers l'écran de son PC et se remit au travail.</p><p>Ils travaillèrent dans un silence parfait pendant une bonne demi-heure quand soudain Kate se leva et s'approcha du bureau de son patron:</p><p>-Gibbs?</p><p>-Hmm? répondit-il sans lever les yeux de ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en lui en ce moment avec toute la fatigue accumulée, pour croiser le regard noisette de Kate et de ne pas faire quelque chose de terriblement stupide, bien qu'excitant. <em>Diable! Il était vraiment dans de sales draps! </em>Pour éviter toute tentation, il prit son gobelet de café presque vide à la main.</p><p>-L'autre jour Abby m'a montré quelques mots en langage des signes... vraiment des choses basiques... bonjour, au revoir, l'alphabet...</p><p>-Et?</p><p>-A la fin, elle a insisté pour que j'apprenne quelque chose, un signe soit disant très important, mais elle a refusé de me dire ce que cela signifiait... Et puisque tu es la seule personne que je connaisse, en dehors d'Abby, à savoir signer je me demandais si...</p><p>-Montre-moi.</p><p>A ces mots il releva les yeux et manqua un battement de cœur en rencontrant ceux de Kate. Le peu de lumières encore allumées s'y reflétaient et les faisaient briller comme des étoiles.<em> Concentre-toi Gibbs.</em> Pensa-t-il en avalant un gorgée, encore une fois pour se contrôler. Kate sourit, contente d'enfin pouvoir percer le mystère de ce signe. Elle s'appliqua à placer ses doigts exactement comme Abby le lui avait montré et Gibbs manqua de s'étouffer avec son café.</p><p>-C'est une insulte n'est-ce pas? J'aurais dû m'en douter... rougit Kate en baissant les yeux.</p><p>C'était tout ce qui faisait son charme. Elle était un agent de terrain sans peur, courageuse et parfois terrifiante, mais sa bonne éducation et sa religion faisaient d'elle quelqu'un tout aussi réservé et naïf que extraordinairement fort et déterminé.Gibbs secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, et ne voulant pas la laisser dans l'embarras plus longtemps, il murmura:</p><p>-Ce n'est pas une insulte non...</p><p>Oh, il voyait très bien ce qu'Abby avait voulu faire là. Cette petite entremetteuse ne s'arrêtait jamais de comploter contre lui en ce moment! Et maintenant il était dans le pétrin... nul doute que Kate ne voudrait pas le regarder en face pendant plusieurs semaines quand elle apprendrait ce qu'elle venait de signer.</p><p>-Gibbs, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire alors?</p><p>-Je t'aime.</p><p>-Pardon?!</p><p>-C'est ce que ça veut dire: "je t'aime".</p><p>-Oh...</p><p>La bouche de Kate était ouverte en grand, totalement sous le choc. Elle rougissait déjà, mais pour la toute première fois depuis que Gibbs la connaissait, elle ne baissa pas le regard et le garda profondément ancré dans le sien.</p><p>-Dans ce cas... murmura-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut repris ses esprit. Le regardant par dessous ses cils diablement longs, elle leva la main et tout doucement commença à signer. Elle épelait quelque chose: J.F.T.H.R.O.</p><p>Jethro. Gibbs sourit, elle s'en sortait plutôt pas mal, même si elle avait confondu le "e" et le "f"... et puis son sourire se figea. Elle venait de refaire le signe tout en articulant un "je t'aime" silencieux.<br/>Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses et de réactions de sa part, mais ça... c'était inespéré et il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à poser son café sur le bureau. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il avait bien peur qu'il explose. Il la regarda, certainement les yeux pleins de questions car elle hocha positivement la tête en lui souriant. Il devrait penser à remercier Abby... Il se leva, contourna le bureau et murmura:</p><p>-Ca tombe bien car... je t'aime K.A.T.I.E., signa-t-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne.</p><p>-Est-ce que tu viens de m'appeler Katie. Je devrais te tuer pour avoir osé.</p><p>-Le feras-tu? demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.</p><p>-Non... j'ai une meilleure idée...</p><p>Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tout doucement colla sa bouche à la sienne. Il ne put s'empêcher de la serrer tout contre lui et de poser une main dans ses cheveux qu'il avait si souvent rêvé de sentir entre ses doigts. <em>Au diable la règle n°12!</em> Si Kate voulait bien de lui, il ne ferait rien pour empêcher cela.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>